k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Douhan Hirasaka
is a U-ranked Jungle Clansman excelling in covert action. Appearance Douhan wears what appears to be an elaborate uniform reminiscent of a ninja, with a predominantly black colour scheme, save for her chest armour and the glow of her eyes through her helmet, which disguises even her voice. On her back, she arms herself with two blades, and she keeps others small weapons such as daggers strapped to both her forearms and legs. Without the armuor, Douhan is a young woman with wavy, shoulder-length, blonde hair, red glasses, and bright green eyes, along with lipstick. She wears a dark blue outfit consisting of a short-sleeved shirt that goes just below her chest, similar to a crop top, and a skirt, both of which have ruffled white trim, and completes the blue theme with a blue, bow adorned hairband. She also wears cat stockings, along with black and green heels and wrist bands of the same colors. Personality While little has been revealed about Douhan, she appears to be a focused, composed, and intelligent individual who is adept at her job. She prefers not to get involved with those not related to 's goals, and works almost as a partner with Yukari Mishakuji. She has a strong sense of self preservation, having ran from the tower when Nagare Hisui activated a bomb, and even voiced her distaste in him doing so despite knowing that she was still in the area. Towards Nagare himself, she views him as an employer, rather than as her 'King.' Her only interest is in money where she sees the Green Aura as a tool to help further her goals in obtaining more money. Thus, she is not the type that holds a grudge, which is evident as she was willing to help Saruhiko Fushimi, the person that had arrested her in the first place and caused her to lose a lot of points, as along as he was willing to pay her. Her lack of loyalty and deep self-interest and desire for money drives her to take up Scepter 4's payment for her services against in return for her release from prison. While she doesn't like to admit it, she has a soft spot for Sukuna Gojo. Given her casual wear, it can be assumed she has some sort of interest in fashion. Plot Douhan apprehends the Gold Clan's tower alongside Yukari Mishakuji. Later, she makes a move to capture Anna Kushina, and refuses to go against Kuroh Yatogami, saying that he has nothing to do with this. Rikio Kamamoto attempts to stop her from taking Anna, however Douhan succeeds in severely injuring Rikio by cutting into his back. Douhan takes Anna, and retreats with Yukari using their ability to manipulate the area and phase through the floor. For majority of the time, she fights against Yata, easily overpowering him until he regains his full abilities as a Red Clansman. Yata breaks her mask, revealing her face. An injured Douhan stares in disbelief as Nagare activates 's bomb, referring to it as a ninjutsu technique, and voices her anger at him doing so despite her being in the area still and apaying no regard to her safety. She safely retreats after Anna and Munakata succeed in cancelling out the bomb, but, given her injuries, cannot move as well. She attempts to phase through a building to get away for good, but Saruhiko Fushimi appears and attacks her. She is arrested afterward by Saruhiko. Ironically, as she reappears in K: Return of Kings, Douhan was later freed by Saruhiko who, as Douhan later gained enough points to became a U-ranked member again, hired her to help Saruhiko complete his last mission to become a J-ranked member. Powers & Abilities Green Aura: As a member of Green Clan, Douhan possesses the Green Aura; however, as a U-rank member, this power is not as strong as J-rank members. This Aura grants her the ability to induce electricity and 'shape-shift'. *'Manipulation of Physics': As a middle-ranking member of JUNGLE, Douhan possesses the ability to manipulate physics, primarily for the use of phasing through objects. Combat: Douhan is shown to be highly skilled in combat, especially in respect to her agility. Trivia *Douhan's hobbies are playing tsumeshogi and tsumego, board games that can be played by oneself.Missing Kings Extra Edition Character's Book * Her favorite food is pizza sushi. * Her first name (道反, Douhan) derives from Chikaeshi no Ookami (道反大神) , the large rock Izanagi uses to block off Hell's entrance after his escape. Her surname derives from Yomotsu Hirasaka (黄泉比良坂), the boundary between Earth and Hell. She shares her surname with the Hirasaka Building, the location of Tatara Totsuka's murder. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Jungle Category:Female Characters